Bailando
by Princes-Slash
Summary: En una vida llena de obligaciones por una vez tendrá la opción de elegir…


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece solamente la idea de esta historia.**

**Resumen: En una vida llena de obligaciones por una vez tendrá la opción de elegir… **

**Personajes: Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco**

**Notas de la autora: Tenía que** **escribir esto… creo que es muy empalagoso o algo así, pero bueno disfrútenlo.**

.-.-.-.

Siempre me gusto el color azul del cielo, cada vez que podía salir de la vista de mi padre iba al jardín para admirar su hermoso color, esperando poder convertirme en un pájaro y escapar de todo lo que era ser Draco Malfoy.

Pero a mi Padre no le gusta el color azul, me dijo que el verde era más apropiado para mí y por eso mi cuarto tiene decoración verde y plata. Creo que es normal que le guste el verde por Slytherin y aunque sé que iré a la misma casa me sigue gustando más el azul.

Veo que esos chicos que invitó mi mamá a jugar conmigo se estaba acercando, uno se llamaba Harry, otro Neville y el último Ron.

Mi madre dice que tengo que jugar con más gente que solo con Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Vicent y Gregory, yo pienso que tengo suficientes amigos pero ella insiste en que me junte con más gente.

Hablan de Quidditch, a mi me gusta mucho pero prefiero leer o solamente volar en mi escoba, a pesar de mis ocho años de edad vuelo muy bien.

Nos quedamos platicando y cuando empieza el cielo a volverse naranja decido que debemos irnos de inmediato a casa, donde el techo de mi cuarto está encantado para que parezca el cielo azul con todo y nubes esponjosas.

Neville y Harry van adelante, mientras Ron y yo atrás, lo miro y notó que sus ojos son azules, decido en ese momento que me gustan sus ojos; se siente incomodo por mi mirada así que la retiro con mis mejillas ardiendo, me sonríe y toma mi mano.

Qué raro es esto, pero creo que no me importa, al llegar a casa soltamos nuestras manos y me pongo a hablar con Harry, sus ojos son del color que le gusta a mi padre, siente mi mirada y él me regresa otra llena de curiosidad, siento mis mejillas sonrojadas otra vez, hay otra sonrisa pero ahora mi mano no es sujetada por nadie.

No importa, pero me parece raro que entonces el otro chico lo haya hecho; mi madre nos llama para comer un postre de chocolate, todos parecen muy contentos y todo lo que resto del día nos la pasamos jugando a los Dragones y caballeros, o que éramos Merlín.

Cuando terminó el día me despedí de los tres con un poco de tristeza, pero mi madre me aseguro que volverían para jugar en otra ocasión.

Ahora tenía tres amigos más en la lista, yo sabía que no tenían nada de Slytherin pero aún así eran grandes amigos y compañeros de juegos. Cuando estamos todos reunidos los invito a mirar las nubes y el hermoso cielo azul. Aunque después de un rato se aburrían con solo estar un momento me siento feliz y siempre Ron y Harry se quedaban a pesar de las quejas de los demás.

Pero no todo es diversión en la vida, o eso decía mi padre, había veces en los que tenían que estudiar todos para ir preparados Hogwarts, hay cosas interesantes como pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos y otros aburridos como historia.

Lo más interesante que había leído era que hubo un tiempo donde los seres sin magia, antes llamados muggles, eran más que las personas mágicas y que tenían que esconderse las brujas y magos de ese tiempo para sobrevivir, además de que se despreciaba entre la sociedad aristócrata a los que se relacionaban con ellos.

Pero los muggles tuvieron una enfermedad por la cual su población disminuyo gravemente, solo afectaba a la gente no mágica mientras que nosotros no sufríamos por esas cosas, poco a poco fuimos más hasta que los muggles desaparecieron.

Es horrible saber que toda una especie desapareció, pero su tecnología, ciencia y aportes a la vida no fueron olvidados, los nacidos muggles no padecieron la enfermedad y fomentaron la aceptación del trabajo de tantas personas.

Se acepto un acuerdo y ahora en Hogwarts tenían que enseñar ciencias, por supuesto que cosas como "automóviles" y "fabricas" fueron cerradas porque no las necesitamos los magos, hubo muy poca queja de esto porque el medio ambiente empezaba a dañarse.

Después de eso no hay nada que llame mi atención.

.-.-.-.

Por fin he cumplido los once años y mi carta de Hogwarts ha entrado por mi ventana, toda mi vida he soñado con ir a ese lugar, es el destino de todo mago o bruja británico. Pansy ha estado gritando que no sabe que llevar al colegio para presumir mientras que Blaise intenta acomodar todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, Theo solo llevará lo esencial más unos libros, Vicent y Greg no llevarán más que el uniforme y muchos dulces.

Ron y Harry has recibido sus cartas y me han escrito para decirme que esperan que los acompañe al Callejón Diagon, por supuesto que acepte, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Neville estaba de vacaciones y creo que sus padres tenían planeado un regalo especial o algo así, ojalá estuviera con nosotros.

Mi padre fue quién me llevó a Diagon, acordamos encontrarnos enfrente de la tienda de escobas, los encontré junto con sus padres James Potter y Arthur Weasley prácticamente babeando por una nueva escoba. Creo que se ven muy graciosos de esa manera.

Cuando por fin nos ven me sonríen, creo que ambos me sonríen de manera muy especial así que intento demostrarles que son igual de especiales para mi… cuando mi padre no está cerca, pero en este momento decido solamente sonreír mínimamente, se que ellos entenderán porque lo hago.

Nos compramos un helado platicamos acerca del verano y nuestra familia, creo que en estos momentos es cuando soy realmente feliz.

.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado ya algunos años, seis para ser exactos, y como supuse Neville, Ron y Harry fueron a Gryffindor mientras que mis otros amigos y yo fuimos a Slytherin. Me paso un segundo por la cabeza poder ir a Ravenclaw para poder usar el color azul todo el tiempo, pero creo que no lo deseo lo suficiente como para ir.

Han sido años realmente geniales, llenos de travesuras, juegos, pláticas y sentimientos confusos para mí. Creo que me gustan mis mejores amigos leones. Es extraño, pero creo que yo también les gusto, no es extraño que me gusten los chicos, es normal.

Lo extraño es que tardara tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que me gustan y que yo les gusto, al parecer el que es más ingenuo soy yo.

Mi padre me ha explicado que estas vacaciones habrá un baile para celebrar mi cumpleaños dieciséis y que en esta podré bailar con todos los que me pretenderán y elegir a dos para decir que tienen mi permiso para acortejarme hasta que en la fiesta del próximo año escoja a uno de ellos.

Es algo raro, ya se quienes van a ser los dos pretendientes que escogeré para que me pretendan pero tener que escoger un novio tan rápido se me hace muy extraño.

.-.-.-.

La fiesta ha sido preparada con mucho esfuerzo de parte de mis padres, quieren que escoja una pareja que me ame y además tenga una buena posición en nuestra sociedad, había mucha gente en la recepción de la fiesta, los colores predominantes eran neutrales como el blanco y el café chocolate.

La música tradiciones era calmada para que la gente no se sintiera aturdida ni incomoda, las familias llegaban por montones y cuando las familias Potter y Weasley entraron la fiesta ya estaba casi llena.

Nadie tenía permitido hablarme más que mis amigos o la gente que no buscaba pretenderme, así que no pude hablar con Harry ni Ron, al parecer ellos no tenían problemas en averiguar quién se quedaría a mi lado.

Los Gryffindor son raros.

Pansy se la paso hablando de que veía muy bien en la túnica que traía, era blanca con adornos en plateado, era una muy bonita túnica pero los colores no me convencían del todo, y que resplandecía mi cabello y resaltaba mis ojos, nunca he entendido porque a la gente le gusta mirar mis ojos.

El pelo es natural que la gente lo admire, su tonalidad rubia/plata casi blanca lo hace admirable y con cualquier luz parece que tiene rayos o que podría ser como el sol. Pero mis ojos tienen un color muy amargado, sin nada de color, aunque brillan con varios matices atreves del día nunca llegan a una tonalidad que me guste.

Las mesas están organizadas por familias y las pequeñas como los Potter tenían que unirse a otras pequeñas y así poder llenar una mesa. Mis padres y yo teníamos una mesa particular enfrente de todos y cuando fue la hora de comer podía ver a cada persona disfrutando de la exquisita comida que esperaba en los platos de porcelana fina.

La comida fue calmada y deliciosa, cuando todos terminaron de comer fue cuando empezó la verdadera ceremonia para encontrar a mi pareja.

Todos fuimos llevados al salón de baile, grande y majestuoso con piso de caoba y las paredes tenían adornos de instrumentos musicales nunca entendí muy bien que ancestro lo había construido, pero todos los herederos Malfoy tenían en esta sala su fiesta de cortejo.

Mis padres tenían sillas enfrente de toda la pista de baile, había mesas pequeñas para la comodidad de quienes no querían bailar, era obligatorio que bailara con todos los interesados hombres y mujeres.

Siempre se empiezan con las damas, eran bailes formales, nada muy empalagoso o romántico para no incomodar a Draco o hacer ilusiones a las personas que lo querían. Todas y cada una de las jovencitas fueron pasando, hasta que no quedo ninguna y fue el turno de los hombres.

Eran más mis pretendientes masculinos pero no importaba mucho, los bailes no eran largos eran solo unos minutos y hablar para dejar que los conociera un poco mejor.

Llego el turno de Harry y sentí sus ojos verdes en mí, gracias a Merlín no me sonroje, llevaba mucho tiempo practicando eso, pero si sentí algo en el estomago, como lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo hablamos tranquilamente, él tenía su mano en mi cintura y hablábamos amenamente, me pregunto si me sentía incomodo con que quisiera ser mi novio y yo no supe que responderle pero por suerte fue cambio de pareja.

Pasaron unos minutos, ya solo tenía que soportar otros tres bailes y todo terminaría para mí; un castaño de ojos miel me pareció muy amable y después siguió Neville, bailaba muy bien, pero me explico que no quería ser mi pareja pero su abuela lo había obligado a ir, le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara.

El último fue Ron, hablamos de cosas graciosas e hilarantes de la vida, el no menciono nada de que estuviéramos en un baile donde tendría que escoger mis pretendientes, ni tampoco de deberes familiares o cosas tontas, me pregunto qué quería hacer de mi futuro.

Nunca me había cuestionado mi futuro, todo tenía que salir como mis padres lo desearan, tendría que estudiar para tener un puesto en el ministerio de magia o llevar adelante la empresa de la familia; casarme y darle un heredero nuevo a los Malfoy.

Esa sería mi vida, pero me preguntó que _quería hacer_ no lo que _tenía _que, le platique que quería ser pocionista y quería elegir a alguien en unos años más, no quería ser presionado. Me escuchó y me dio una sonrisa comprensiva, me abrazo cuando termino el baile y yo me sentí seguro.

Después de esas danzas, todos podían bailar y divertirse mientras a mi me tendrían que dejar en una silla sin poder divertirme, las tradiciones apestan.

Ojalá pudiera bailar con mis amigos o simplemente irme y no tener que seguir en este lugar por más tiempo, poder ir a cualquier lado y comportarse como sea sin modales, a veces la idea de huir de casa es muy tentadora en esos momentos pero después recuerdo que no podría sobrevivir al mundo, no sé hacer nada y me comerían vivo.

La fiesta dura así horas y yo sigo aburrido aquí, por suerte pude traer un mazo de cartas y jugaba solitario, no tenía prohibido hacer eso… creo, sentí alguien detrás de la silla me gire y pude notar que era Pansy que tenía un muñeco de mi tamaño. Creo que puedo besarla en este momento.

Me puse un hechizo en mi cabello para que fuera castaño claro, mis ojos color lila y mis facciones menos afiladas, veo mi rostro nuevo en el espejo, asiento afirmativamente.

Pude comportarme como alguien normal durante unas dos horas, pero tenía que volver para dar por terminado su "cortejo", me horroriza tener que pensar de esa manera de mi vida, pero creo que nunca será de otra manera.

Vuelvo a sentarme y unos minutos después mi padre anuncia que voy a escoger a dos de ellos que serán mis pretendientes por todo el año para después escoger a uno como mi esposo.

Me paro enfrente de todos y camino hacia la mesa donde están los Potter, es la más cercana y así no tengo que dar doble vuelta, ofrezco mi mano a Harry y la toma sin dudar, sus padres están realmente orgullosos. No perdí el tiempo y fui a la mesa de los Weasley y ahora le tendí mi mano a Ron, él tomo mi mano y la llevo a su boca para darle un pequeño beso; no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Después los dos me siguieron al frente de la fiesta y mi padre tomo la palabra. No escuchaba lo que decía porque de seguro me enojaría porque no toman mi opinión en cuenta aunque estén hablando de comprometerme.

Cuando termino de hablar comenzó otra vez la música tranquila para charlas, pero yo sabía que tenía que retirarme a mi cuarto y esperar a que programaran mis salidas con mis pretendientes, pero claro que le exigí a mi padre que me dejara el tiempo para la escuela y mis estudios.

Me fui despacio y en silencio, caminando con la elegancia Malfoy con la que nací y sé que casi se me podía sentir un aura imponente y lo único que faltaba para terminar mi aspecto era una sonrisa altiva.

Descubrí que mis amigos/prospectos a novio me seguían hasta que los dos me agarraron una mano.

Al parecer habían hablado para decidir que competirían por mi amor, para que yo decida quién me hace realmente feliz. No querían presionarme, quieren que sea capaz de decidir lo que quiera, sin pensar en que debo hacer.

"Te quiero, Draco"

En ese momento pensé que podría amarlos.

.-.-.-.

Así empezó lo que sería el año más largo de mi vida, una semana eran citas con Harry a la siguiente con Ron aunque los domingos podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Excepto tener encuentros con personas que no fueran ellos…

Era una tradición estúpida.

Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en esas tontas reuniones, la mayoría de las veces mi padre o algún "chaperón" estaban presentes, no podía ponerme cómodo ni hablar de cosas que realmente quería.

Pero era lindo, Harry una vez me había llevado de día de campo y habíamos pasado el día platicando de cosas triviales (esa vez estaba mi padre) y me había dado un quid de pociones. Ron le había invitado a un partido de Quidditch y después de eso le había regalado una tarde jugando con el equipo ganador, en el aire mi "chaperón" no podía escuchar lo que decíamos y fue genial poder transmitir lo que sentía.

Pero los dos a veces me dan de sus días para estudiar cualquiera de mis posibilidades, estudiaba pociones en secreto, realmente esperaba poder terminar las dos carreras.

Hay es el turno de Harry, ya llevo medio año con estas citas, era un poco irritantes, pero me sentía un poco avergonzado de tener que salir cada día con mis "amigos", pero ya casi terminaba mi suplicio.

Pero ya llevábamos seis meses, eso significaba que puedo ir sin mis vigilantes, y podré ser libre en esas citas.

Me he abierto mucho a ambos, pero creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar fuertemente, cada vez que hablamos creo que me voy a sonrojar en cualquier momento y he empezado a notar que su sonrisa me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Pero no quiero lastimar a mi otro amigo, lo quiero mucho por siempre estar ahí conmigo, apoyándome y estando en silencio para mí.

Esto será algo muy difícil y solo tengo seis meses para decidir

.-.-.-.

Hoy mi padre me ha dicho algo realmente terrible, quiere obligarme a elegir a uno de mis pretendientes, al parecer quiere cerrar un negocio con su familia y "necesita" que estemos comprometidos para impulsar el trato.

No le respondí nada, solo me levanté y salí en absoluto silencio mientras mi mente se revolvía con miles de dudas.

No sé qué hacer… yo no quiero que me obliguen a elegir a la persona que había decidido dejar como mi amigo y hacer que no pueda estar con la persona que ahora amo…

Soy yo o el universo está en mi contra…

No, de seguro es el universo. Pero pienso en Ron y en Harry intentando decidir de nuevo a quién elegir, solo faltan dos meses para que todo termine y ya no me queda más tiempo que perder.

He decidido reunirlos en una salida en grupo para hablar con ambos. Tengo miedo de que no entiendan de lo que tengo que decir.

Cuando les digo lo que mi padre planea empiezo a sentir un escozor en mis ojos y Ron me abraza por la espalda y Harry me da caricias en la cabeza, lo comprenden y esperarán el resultado que sea. Les grito que no entienden que yo ya había decidido quién iba a ser el elegido, corro y decido que nadie me hará desistir de mi decisión.

Los padres de ambos mantienen relaciones políticas con el mío, así que ninguno sabe quién es el que debe cerrar el trato que es tan importante. No podrían persuadirme.

.-.-.-.

Es el baile de mí cumpleaños nuevamente y ahora los colores para este salón es blanco completamente, adornos de flores y casi me siento en una boda, en mí boda y de repente me siento mareado.

Ahora la comida es mi favorita con postre de chocolate suizo y almendras, debo admitir que estoy complacido con la comida que se servía pero estaba demasiado nervioso para comer, sé qué después de esta cena seguía el baile para anunciar "el compromiso".

Fuimos al salón y mi madre dirigió un baile conmigo, todos mis amigos y las personas que son importantes para mí debían bailar, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos bailábamos relajados; por último bailaría con mi padre para decir que era la hora de elegir a alguien que me acompañe durante mi vida.

Lucius no desaprovecho para repetirme que debía elegir a quién él me mandaba, lo abracé intenté transmitirle los sentimientos de incertidumbre que me consumían en este momento, pero nunca había podido ver mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando terminamos, me dirigí al frente.

-Todo este año he pensado en cuál de estas dos personas podría hacerme feliz, siempre me ha gustado el color azul… pero mi padre quería que escogiera el verde, amaba el color rojo me recordaba al sol y el calor de una chimenea cuando mi mamá tenía frio y la encendía en invierno; pero debía odiar ese color.

"Todo el tiempo debía obedecer a mis padres, tengo que hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí, de mis decisiones, pero para eso debó tomar una por mí cuenta en vez de tomar las que ustedes me imponen.

"Hoy decidiré a quién YO quiero"

Sin más que decir me dirigí al frente, delante de mí estaban mis dos pretendientes, creo que temblé por un segundo y ambos me dieron ánimos con sus miradas. Observe sus ojos de cerca, el verde o el azul; que repetitiva es mi vida. Pero ahora tomaría una decisión más importante que la decoración de mi cuarto.

Caminé y abracé a Harry con mucha fuerza, mi padre tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción; pobre ingenuo.

-Lo siento Harry, eres mi mejor amigo pero amo a Ron…- su mirada estaba un poco triste, pero había aceptación en ella también.

Lo solté y tome la mano de Ron clavando mis ojos grises para que se llene de todo el amor que mi corazón le profesaba. "Te amo"

Bailamos mucho esa noche, su brazo en mi cadera, sus labios sobre los míos y saber que nadie podría separarme de él, era lo único importante en este momento; saber que a partir de hoy mi vida será mía.

Y todo irá bien.

.-.-.-.

**Esta historia es como mi bebé, la escribí porque no hay muchos fanfics Ron/Draco y la pareja se me hace tierna, debía escribir una antes de morir.**


End file.
